mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Pøpuko
Signature I don't know what's up with your signature code, but right now it's transcribing the entire color template onto the pages you place it, so you might want to fix that! Oh crap my lack of knowledge for hex colors is showing. Ill try to do it, probs just will end up deleting it completley. Thanks for telling. 22:02, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think it's a lack of knowledge of hex colors, it's just a lack of knowledge of how to use the template in the signature or... something. Are you using somewhere? (You transcribed the whole thing again here; I cleaned it up.) Oof ill stop using it then. Yeah, i used subst but then i just deleted my entiere sig just because :v :You still have to sign your comments though!! Just don't use in your signatures... So, basically if I remove the }} it won’t transcribe? (Btw I replaced the subst with color instead is it still transcribing?) Screw it ;-; :If you want to use the color template, take a look at this guide (it's actually pretty much how I do my signature!). Since yours seems to just be a simple color span, I'd recommend just using this html, or something like it: : Nepeta : Woah thanks :00 Sorry for spamming codes on multiple talk pages though, I'll try to be more careful of the syntax code! Nepeta 00:58, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! Right now your signature is violating the signature policy! You might want to fix that. Why though? It doesn’t have any images or gifs, it’s just an emoticon linking to my userpage. ~Nepeta 00:58, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :"...the text of a signature must include the username, or at least something extremely similar, in clearly readable Latin text. All of this is to ensure the purpose of identification is not compromised." ArdataMarvus I figured this made more sense than creating a talk page on an image, lol. So I was going to suggest, while the troll call page with all of them listed in a grid is going to have awful image quality, you can technically get an unobscured Ardata sprite from it (and honestly Marvus being on the top layer, one could probably crop him out now as it is). It might be worth trying? 23:54, February 1, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, I see your point, though I didn’t do it since I can’t get Ardata’s image due to Marvus and his large ass hair. Never trust a clown kids. So should we keep it as that or (try to) give Marvus hi s own image until Hiveswap act 2 comes and we can just get the friggin image from the files? ~ :Oh I mean yes, definitely we should get Marvus his own pic, but at the same time I was saying we could also get a separate picture of Ardata from the Troll Call, if a low quality / small one. 00:06, February 3, 2018 (UTC) : Then maybe someone will try, since I’m on an iPad currently. (I could do it tomorrow) I could give Marvus his own image, but I guess having a low-quality image for Ardata wouldnt hurt. ~ Nepeta 00:11, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Ive uploaded the image how is it? Turns out the quality for Ardata is way too low so far. ~ Nepeta :::Oh this is great, nicely done! Honestly you've been cropping these out a lot better than I have been 19:14, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! Honestly it’s a little small because I mainly crop on a very simple Android app. I should probably add it to the Gallery. ~ Nepeta :::For sure. I think I'm gonna go struggle with Ardata's tiny sprite myself now, so we can get both in to replace the combo pic at once. Fingers crossed 22:12, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :: Maybe you can use the tiny sprite to use as a reference and just try to draw whatever bit of hair that doesn’t show, instead of making a crappy small low quality image? Just a suggestion :// ~ Nepeta :::Yeah I'll probably redo it at some point, I'll have to do something similar for the new rustblood too. Looking back over sprites I realized PatmanDX did the same thing for Chahut, apparently. 23:07, February 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: Shit a similar thing is happening to this weeks troll call ~ Nepeta Hello again. It's been a while. Uh hey? I’ve seen you’ve posted a message on my talk page, and appreciate the greeting :)) ~ Nepeta Re: movie auditions And you felt the need to point that out because...? Per Ankh ED 01:24, February 15, 2018 (UTC) : OH... I see. Nvm then. Per Ankh ED 01:26, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :: I see you’ve realized why. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways, he was asking and you obviously lost hope so I decided to respond in case you didn’t see the message. :Hope? No... never ever that! I would LOVE to see Homestuck on the big screen! Interest in personally making that a reality, tho? That, I’ve lost. Per Ankh ED 02:07, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :I honestly see why, not like you can convert at least 5000 pages into a movie that cannot be longer than 2 hours. :: Especially when for the most part you’re doing it solo Per Ankh ED 02:13, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :yeah we’re not gonna live to see a homestuck movie. ::The Fandom of Fandoms will outlive us all, this is certain. Per Ankh ED 03:42, February 15, 2018 (UTC) If I was an actor, I'd voice Horuss, because why not? :I probably wouldnt even get the part if i auditioned :uu What part would that be? :literally any Troll Call If your wondering about the sprite its that i just found it off google and I saved it Yourlittlevaporeon (talk) 21:16, March 1, 2018 (UTC)YLV understandable have a nice day Apology Hey, sorry about my edit yesterday. I'm new to the wikia format and meant no harm. Sorry for being such an a-hole KillerTacoz (talk) 10:49, March 8, 2018 (UTC)KT :It’s fine, as long as it was an accident :33 20:38, March 8, 2018 (UTC)